


Embrace

by Synnerxx



Series: 7Snogs Challenge [3]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan's happy place is in Hank's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> lyric is from "audience of one" by rise against.

Evan lies in bed, contemplating how safe, and loved he feels with Hank's arms around him. The warmth fills him, making him happy for the first time in a long time. No one else has the ability to make him feel like Hank does.

Breathless, filled with desire, loved, safe, but most of all, complete. He knows that if Hank were to walk out that door and out of his life, there is nothing that he wouldn't do to get him back.

_I pulled down the sky for you, but all you did was shrug._

He knew he'd move Heaven and Earth, give Hank the sun, the moon and all the stars in the sky, go to the ends of the Earth for him. Do anything necessary. Because being without Hank would be like not being able to breathe. Not being able to live. They're both fundamental to his health.

The best part is, he knows Hank feels the same. Loves him just as much as Evan loves him. Otherwise, Evan wouldn't be curled up with Hank's arms around his waist.

He smiles and turns over to kiss Hank gently on the lips. Hank sighs and smiles in his sleep and Evan smiles back.

Yeah, life is perfect.


End file.
